Traitor
by sweetestlittlelies
Summary: Selene/Kraven. Someone tipped off a person named Dr. Jacques about the Vampires and Lycans being real. Is it someone in the Coven or a Lycan? Viktor, Selene, Kraven and the rest of the Vampire race have to try and find out. Rated M to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I do not own Underworld or anything associated with it.

**A/N: I have the first part of this story written in my story notebook, but I cannot find it. I could not find any good Selene/Kraven stories out there (no offence to anyone that has one), so I decided I would write one. I am sorry in advance if the characters seem a little OOC. This story is not compatible with the other two movies and the upcoming one. Did you know they are going to have an Underworld 3: Rise of the Lycans?**

"Everyone in the Coven knew I had plans for us," Kraven said as he paced across the room. Selene had spent another night with Michael and Kraven did not like it one bit.

"What plans would those be? Are you trying to get me to be yours? Ask Erika, I bet she is dying to be yours," Selene loved to infuriate Kraven. It was exciting to get him riled up.

Kraven stalked over towards Selene and grabbed her arms. "Do you love to make me mad?" He asked. Selene ignored him and tried to get her arms out of his hands. "I am not going to ask you again Selene," he stated in a command tone.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do love getting you mad," she hissed through her teeth as she struggled harder.

"Is that so?"

"Let me go Kraven," Selene said. He ignored her and looked into her icy eyes. _What kind of game is he playing at? _Selene thought. He leaned down enough so it looked like he was going to kiss her, and she was just about to meet him half way.

"Everyone get into the Den now!" You could hear Viktor's voice through out the Coven.

_Damn, what was I thinking?_ Kraven thought.

* * *

As they all sat in the Den Viktor walked through the doors. "I am glad to see you all have made time for this meeting," Viktor looked at Kraven, "and did not ignore my request," he finished. "As you all know we are in war with the Lycans, so we may have found something that they need," he motioned for them (two very strong men) to bring him in the room.

Selene gasped. "How could you Selene? You led me straight into a trap," Michael spat.

"It seems as is Selene and you are already acquainted," Viktor said.

"Unfortunately," Selene said with more venom than Michael did. She turned on her heel and walked out of the room. Everyone looked at Michael for an explanation.

"Womanly hormones," was Michael's answer which earned him a slap on the back of the head from Viktor and Kraven. _Bloody Idiot, _mumbled Kraven. Viktor sent him an amused look and gestured towards Selene's room. Kraven knew what he wanted him to do and shook his head as if to decline.

"It wasn't a question," said Viktor as he sat in his chair and started to talk with one of the Vampires. "What are you waiting for? Sunrise?" Viktor asked, highly amused by the childish antics Kraven was showing. Kraven started to open his mouth to say something, but decided he better do as told instead.

* * *

"Selene, Viktor wanted me to check on you. Is everything okay?" Kraven asked cautiously. When he heard no answer, he stepped over the threshold and into her domain. He looked around and saw a lit candle. Selene was asleep at her desk; it looked like she was reading a newspaper. _Why would Selene read a newspaper? _Kraven thought. He picked her up and carried her over to her bed. He laid her down, covered her up, and planted a soft kiss onto her forehead. After he was certain she was asleep and okay he walked over to her desk. The title of the newspaper read, **Vampires and Werewolves: Dr. Jacques says they are real.** Kraven started to panic so he took the newspaper and went down to Viktor.

"Viktor, look at this. I found Selene asleep on her desk and after I put her in her bed, I went over to her desk and found this," Kraven said, out of breath because he ran down two flights of stairs.

"We need to find out who this 'Dr. Jacques' is immediately," Viktor said. _How could he of found out about us Vampires? We do not do anything to attract attention; maybe the Lycans tipped him off. On the other hand, maybe we have a traitor in the Coven._ Viktor thought. He needed to dig a little more deeper into this 'Dr. Jacques' guy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Underworld; I only own the characters you do not recognize.  
A/N: I want to thank Nicole, although you didn't leave a e-mail, your review inspired me. I keep it in my inbox to read everyday and it helps me write more on this story. I know that there are not many readers for Underworld, but if you do read this story, please review. If you want to tell me how bad it is, how good it is, or how I can make improvements, just review.**

"Charles, where is the test subject I asked you to get?" Dr. Jacob Jacques said. He had been working on a project that needed a human test subject.

"I'm- I'm so- so sorry s-sir, but he- he got a-away," Charles said. He feared Dr. Jacques.

"Well find him you twit! We cannot let him tell the public about our little _plan_. I need him to see if these _Vampires_ are real. You can never trust 'Anonymous Tips' anymore."

Charles bowed and scurried out the door to catch the human man that got away.

"No Charles, his name is Michael, not Michelle." Jacob said the slammed the phone down on the receiver. "Dumb twit, thinking the man's name is Michelle. Isn't Charles supposed to be a Top Scientist?" Jacob mumbled to himself. Little did he know, two vampire twins watching him from his window.

"Victoria to James, I repeat, Victoria to James, over." Victoria whispered in the walkie-talkie.

"I'm right here, you don't have to use the walkie-talkie you nitwit!" James said to his sister. They were only fifteen thousand years old, but Vicky sure acted like a big baby.

"Sorry, just making sure they work," Vicky whispered.

"Okay, just not so loud." James said.

"Hide!" Dr. Jacques thought he heard something coming from outside his window.

"Must have been my imagination, now where is Charles with that human?"

* * *

"Selene, how do you know Michael?" Viktor asked. He had been racking his brain trying to figure out the connection between the two.

Kraven was sitting in a chair to the right of Selene, just watching the scene unfold. "Viktor, they maybe just acquaintances. Who knows, they may have just met, exchanged names, and forgot about each other," Kraven said,

"Nonsense, they know each other. You could tell that by the way he looked at her. Selene, did you and that human have a fling?" Viktor asked. If she said yes he would go off on her, and most likely end up apologizing the next day, then kill the human.

"No Viktor, we didn't have a _fling_. You know I would never do that to my coven," Selene was getting tired of the interrogation. Big Deal, she knew Michael. Viktor went on for about five more minutes and Selene was getting restless. She started chewing on her bottom lip and soon enough she drew blood.

Kraven was watching her every move from the corner of his eye and as soon as he saw the bright red blood drop forming at her lip, he froze. He shifted uncomfortably and tried to focus on what Viktor was saying, but his eyes kept on looking back to Selene. He watched as she sucked on the blood coming out of the bite mark.

"Kraven, are you even paying attention?" Viktor asked. He had been rambling on and ended up on talking about Politics.

"Sorry Viktor, I've been distracted lately." Kraven said. He had honestly been distracted lately, but not by what Viktor might have thought.

"You two, get out of here. I have some things to think about," Viktor said and sent them off in a waving motion. Selene and Kraven stood up and walked out of the room.

"Why were you watching me?" Selene asked. She knew that Kraven was watching her while they were in there. He wanted her. She was not blind, but she sure hoped he was.

"I…um…was….uh…looking at the painting that was over your shoulder." Kraven quickly explained.

"You were staring that intently at a painting of a bat?" Selene asked unbelievably.

"Yep. I was respecting my heritage. I was admiring it." Kraven said with a jutted-out chest. Selene just smirked.

He looked at her and watched as she licked her lips to rewet them. He kissed her; he just could not help himself. She wound her arms around his neck and stood on her tiptoes to be almost as tall as he stood.

Kraven pulled back. "I don't think that we should be doing this right outside Viktor's quarters."

"Your right, he would have your head," Selene laughed as she walked away backwards. Viktor just laughed at her and watched as she turned around and walked off into her room.

**A/N: So, how do you like it? Review please! P.S. Sorry it's so short!**


End file.
